The Last
by 69912052
Summary: Donghae diam-diam tersenyum pilu ketika menyadari satu hal. Bahwa sesungguhnya.. Dialah... yang akan mati tanpa Hyukjae. HaeHyuk. OS. Flat - - Garing deh. Datar. Q Q kokoro ini ittai


Kenyataan kadang memang menyakitkan.

Tapi bahagia dengan semua kepalsuan itu menyedihkan.

Jikalau memang semua semu.

Atas dasar apa kau bebas mempermainkan hatiku?

Aku terbiasa terbangun dengan menyebut namamu.

Tersenyum diam-diam ketika kebenaran menamparku.

Diantara kelopak nafas yang berguguran.

Tidakkah kau dengar petikkan harapku?

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic.

Boringness. Weirdness. Gheiness.

Eyd dan tanda baca blur. plot blur. pasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu melelahkan ketika tersakiti dengan orang yang sama setiap waktu. Hyukjae benar-benar begitu bingung. Apa yang salah dengannya. Hyukjae selalu berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik. Semua kesalahan Donghae selalu Hyukjae maafkan. Hyukjae hanya ingin kekasihnya itu berubah. Mungkin memang ia yang terlalu bodoh karena selalu berakhir percaya pada janji Donghae si pemain cinta. Mungkin ini karena ia terlalu berdosa mencintai orang sesempurna Donghae. Mencintai Donghae yang menyukai perempuan. Mencintai Donghae yang seorang lelaki...sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya pahit . Lagi , Donghae mengingkari janjinya untuk hanya melihatnya.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya gemetar ketika matanya menangkap sosok familiar Donghae yang tengah menggandeng mesra sosok perempuan bersurai hitam panjang di parkiran. Kwon Yuri. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh seksi yang merupakan mahasiswi baru fakultas kesenian di universitasnya. Gadis yang sama-sama merupakan anggota club dance sepertinya. Hyukjae terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Donghae memperlakukan Yuri. Membelai pipi gadis itu , menyentuh rambutnya. Bagaimana tatapan yang Donghae berikan pada gadis yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Hyukjae meninju dinding koridor ketika Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya dengan gentle untuk Yuri.

Mata bening cantiknya nampak berkabut.

Setetes air mata jatuh mengotori paras cantiknya.

"Ini yang terakhir.."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga kanannya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari menghilang dari pandangannya.

Suara operator yang memuakkan membuat Donghae berdesis kesal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hyukjae tidak bisa dihubungi. Terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi adalah saat ia berbohong pada Hyukjae bahwa ia harus pergi menjemput Ibunya sementara yang ia lakukan adalah berkencan dengan seorang gadis . Donghae mengetik pesan dengan cepat lalu mengirimkannya pada Hyukjae . Berharap Hyukjae akan membacanya lalu membalasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Tempat dimana ia bersembunyi dari Donghae. Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya disudut ruangan yang tak terlihat. Menyudutkan diri.

Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering dan berkedip-kedip , Hyukjae mulai membuka buku dan membacanya. Hyukjae bahkan vakum dari kegiatan dancenya. Meskipun ia begitu mencintai dance..

Tapi ia pikir ia tidak akan kuat jika harus melihat gadis bernama Yuri yang menjadi partner berkencan Donghae. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas berat.

Ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindari Donghae.

Hyukjae harus bisa tegas pada dirinya sendiri mulai dari sekarang. Hyukjae mencengkeram bukunya erat.

Dia yakin dia bisa hidup meski tanpa Donghae disisinya.

Hyukjae menatap ponselnya. Mengabaikan 189 pesan dari Donghae, Hyukjae membiarkan jarinya mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Donghae.

/Bisakah kita bertemu? hari ini..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan../

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae berlari dengan cepat meniti satu persatu anak tangga menuju atap. Donghae bahkan memilih menabrak pintu atap dibanding membukanya dengan lebih sedikit manusiawi. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula membelakangi Donghae yang berdiri dengan nafas yang berhembus tidak beraturan. "Hyukkie.." panggil Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukjae. "Kau nyaris membuatku gila.." ujarnya pada Hyukjae yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku juga tidak membalas pesanku..kau membuatku sungguh khawatir.." Donghae terus saja berbicara pada Hyukjae yang bahkan tidak membalas pelukannya.

Hyukjae bergerak menjauh membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Donghae membuat Donghae berhenti bicara dan menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Hyukkie...ada apa?"

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang membuat jantung Donghae berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Ini yang terakhir Hae.." Hyukjae menghentikan perkataannya.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan berkali-kali dan kita sepakat bahwa ini yang terakhir.." Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya yang seolah hilang. "Ketika kau kembali mengulangi kesalahanmu..maka hubungan ini berakhir.."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Hyukkie...aku..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae . Donghae berusaha meraih wajah Hyukjae ketika Hyukjae menyentakkan tangannya. Menolaknya dengan keras.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Mungkin aku yang terlalu memaksamu untuk hanya melihatku.." tatapannya bergulir menatap langit kelabu yang tampak indah tapi memilukan.

"Aku yang terlalu kejam menahanmu untuk berada disisiku..memenjarakanmu dalam hubungan menjijikan ini.."

"Hyukkie.."

Hyukjae kembali menatap Donghae. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang membuat Donghae tercekat.

"Kita akhiri semuanya..Hae.."

Dan Donghae merasa dunianya menghitam seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika menaruh harapan padamu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Jika mempercayaimu adalah suatu kebodohan.

Jika bahagia yang kau sematkan adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Maka kuharap jantung yang berdetak keras ini bukan lagi milikmu..

Ini yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap hampa langit gelap diatasnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan yang turun membasahi tubuhnya tidak membuatnya bergerak untuk sekedar mencari tempat berteduh. Ini terlalu menyedihkan.

Dia begitu yakin Hyukjae akan selalu memaafkannya.

Dia begitu percaya diri bahwa Hyukjae akan selalu berada disisinya. Begitu sombong bahwa Hyukjae akan mati tanpanya. Hyukjae mencintainya kan?

Benar. Hyukjae mencintainya.

Terlalu mencintainya hingga terus memberinya kesempatan ketika ia berkali-kali melukainya. Mengkhianatinya.

Tapi kenyataan menamparnya.

Hyukjae meninggalkannya.

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah. Berteriak dengan airmata yang menetes dipipinya.

Bagaimana ia menjalani hari esok tanpa senyuman cantik Hyukjae? Ia terbiasa hidup dengan semua perhatian Hyukjae untuknya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa Hyukjae dikesehariannya? Ia tidak yakin masih bisa bernafas jika Hyukjae tidak lagi melihatnya

Donghae diam-diam tersenyum pilu ketika menyadari satu hal.

Bahwa sesungguhnya..

Dialah...

yang akan mati tanpa Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

/NANGIS/

ini flat pasti. otak gue blank tp masih maksa buat nulis. maaf. gue emang ga bsa nulis yg hurt comfort gni meskipun ini genre fav gue selain fluffy.

Ini udah kesekian kalinya Donghae berbuat kaya gini.

Tapi gue pasti bakal berakhir percaya lagi dan lagi sama dia. Sakit banget rasanya. T_T kenapa Donghae gak bisa ngeliat Hyukjae aja?

Ketika yang dilihat Hyukjae itu cuma Donghae?

/guelagilabiljanganbashgue/


End file.
